Forgotten
by Lil Victori
Summary: What if mal was 4 years old at the time when Ben brought the isle kids over. Instead of Mal her older siblings Marley and Malice, the 16 year old twins were chosen to go to Aurodon. Along with Jay, Evie, and Carlos.
1. This is the begining

I'm Mal short for Maleficent but everyone calls me Mal because I don't know how to say Maleficent yet. I'm 4 years old and I live with my Mama, and my older sister Marley, and my older brother Malice. I was playing with the dollies that Mama brought me for my birthday and the teddy I got from Uncle Jafar. I was dressing my dollies in the dolly clothes that Auntie Queen's daughter made for me. I was happy playing with my dollies when Mama came in and said I have to go with her to the city. "Maleficent, I expect you to be on your absolute best behavior once we walk out this door into town. That means stay close to me, don't do anything nice, don't help people, and flick off anyone who talks to you if they aren't me or your siblings. Okay." Mama said. "Kay Mama." I said happily. "Good now lets go." Mama said. I walked out clutching Mama's hand until she finally got tired of it and lifted me up. I was still like that when we came up to my brother and sister. "Marley, Malice what do you think you're doing?!!!" Mama asked. "We were just having a little fun mother." Marley said. "I don't care what you wanna do because what you are going to do is watch your sister, Malice you're gonna help her." Mama said. "What, how do you expect us to entertain a baby?!!!" Malice said. "Fuck you, you wittle bitch!!!!!" I said loudly while Mama just grinned happily and evilly at my brother and sister's faces. "Hey here's a thought maybe she can teach you how to be evil." Mama said cruelly. Then she walked towards the house still holding me while ordering the others to follow.

**Marley POV **

**_3 hours later _**

I have always hated how Mother obviously liked Mal better than us. She spoils Mal, carries Mal around, named Mal after herself, tucked Mal in at night, and even made sure Mal had good clothes. "So we're watching your 4 year old sister huh?" My bestfriend Evie asked even though she already knew the answer. "Yup and it's surprisingly even more boring than it sounds." I said sarcastically, it wasn't a surprise I expected it to be boring. "I hate how that bratty little kid gets all the attention, what makes her special enough to be Mother's favorite?" I asked angrily. As if on que Mal walked in. "Dese cheekbones and my charwm, thtat's what!!!!" She answered. "Not to mention my cwuteness." Mal continued in a sing song voice. "Don't you have some doll's hair to brush?" I asked with a big ass smirk on my face. "Duhhhh, but I wanna pway wit Jay!!!" Mal said practically jumping up and down from excitement. Her short curly dark purple hair bouncing up and down so much you could barely see the violet and black highlights. "Uhhhh, okay how about hide and seek how about I'll count to 55,000?" Jay suggested. "What's dat?" Mal asked. "Well..." Jay paused to lift Mal up. "It's a really really really big number that will give you a bunch of time to hide." Jay explains. "No tricks or I will hurt you!!!" Mal said. "Oh I know." Jay said as he placed Mal down right outside the door then locked it and started counting til he heard Mal run. "31... 32...33...34...35...36...free at last." Jay said and we all laughed at that. Jay and Evie are our best friends because we've known them the longest. Jay is Malice's best friend and Evie is mine. "My mother works us kids to the bone but treats Mal like a queen." I said. "To be fair Mal is only four and she was born to be evil." Jay said. "Besides she's so cute I really don't understand how you can hate her." Carlos said. Then Malice threw a pillow at him and Carlos threw one at Evie who threw it at Jay and then the pillow fight started.

𝔼𝕧𝕚𝕝 - 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤

**Malice POV**

**_3 more hours later _**

I was just sitting in my bed room that I shared with Marley, I have the upstairs and she has the downstairs. Our bedroom has two floors. I was thinking about our friends.

**Evie Queen: blue hair, the manipulator, VK, age 17**

**Jay Sultan: brown hair, the thief age 17, VK**

**Carlos De Vil: white hair and black roots, nerd, VK, age 15**

**Marley Faery: brown hair, the leader, VK, age 16**

**Malice Faery: purple white hair, the muscle, VK, age 16**

**(Aka me)**

Marley and I sitting downstairs since Mal was sleeping since it was 8 o clock. "You two were invited to Auradon to be good, of course you guys aren't allowed to do that so you guys are gonna steal the wand." Mother said. "Is it just us?" I asked. "Your little friends are going to and if y'all blow it, you're all toast!!!!" Mother yelled. "Yes Ma'am." We both answered in unison.

**𝔼𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤 **

**Maleficent POV**

**_The next day _**

I hate my children so much. Of course Mal is the only one I care about because she is so evil that it's actually cute.

Plus she's extremely good at blackmail. I was sitting in my throne room with my daughter, and the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella. "Malsy, Mama has to go get your siblings." I said. "No she doesn't , can't Mama just get a dog whistle or something?" Mal asked so convincingly that it almost made me consider it but I shook it off and said no. "Fine." She said. Then I walked into town leaving my daughter with her uncle and aunts.

**𝔼𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕃𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤**

Hey I'm Lil Victori the author thanks for reading this don't forget to check out my other fanfics and my Wattpads @toriTasie thx!!!! I'm soooooo excited for this fanfic and

FYI my other fanfic isn't finished so don't worry and if you want you can check it out.

\- Lil Victori


	2. The Pressure Is Real

Mal POV

Mama was yelling at Marley, Malice, and their friends. Not that I could blame her, Marley and Malice are so annoying and I'm definitely not gonna miss their friends except maybe Evie, and Jay. Not Carlos though because Carlos is annoying and he talks to much. "I the evilest of all will be getting my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince." Mama said through wicked cackles. "Mama whose sweeping booty?" I asked. "She's the goody goody two shoes that got me sent here." Mama said. I didn't answer and instead I just went upstairs to my room and watched as Marley and her so called gang all walked into the fancy black car that pulled up. I then walked happily down the stairs realizing that I had Mama all to myself.

𝔼𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤

Ben POV

I was so excited for the villain kids to come and finally have the chance to prove that they are not their parents. In all of the 16 years of my life I have never been so scared or so sure about a decision that I've made. Me and my ex girlfriend Audrey are the welcoming committee along with Fairy Godmother. Doug is gonna show them around and tell them their schedules and if all goes planned maybe they will have a permanent home here in Auradon. But of course the limo opens to reveal to teenage boys fighting over something they were trying to steal. "Leave like you found it... and by that I mean just **leave it**." Fairy Godmother commanded to get the boys to put the thing back. Then I started introducing myself and I then started shaking their hands and told them some interesting things about the school until I found Doug. "If you need anything just feel free to..." I was cut off by Audrey. "Ask Doug!!!!!" Audrey cut in. Then we left.

Evie POV

I couldn't believe I was here in Auradon. As soon as me and Marley got to our dorm room we I gasped. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. "This is so amazi-..." Marley cut me off before I could finish. "Gross!" Marley said flatly. "Right, duhhhhh, amazingly gross." I said hoping she didn't notice how happy I actually am about being here in Auradon. For me being here is literally a dream come true, but for Marley being here is worse than everything she's ever imagined. I have to keep my cool in order to be trusted.

**3 days later morning before family day**

Mal POV

I woke up to Uncle Jafar's voice. "Mal you need to wake up." He said. "Why, where's Mommy?" I asked. "She's safe but you have to come stay with us so they don't take you away." Uncle Jafar said. "Cmon gurl put this on." Aunt Cruella said while handing me a child size purple and black leather jacket with brown fur all over the back of it. I slipped on a purple and green shirt. I then put on purple tights and slipped black sparkly shorty shorts over them. I put on my combat boots which Aunt Cruella laced up for me and finally Aunt Grimhilde did my hair she put it in a V braid just like she does with Evie. Finally I slipped on the leather/fur jacket and matching leather fingerless gloves also with fur at the top. I pulled my hair out from inside of the jacket and rushed out of my bedroom and into the lounge. Uncle Jafar told me to hide behind the door and stay out of sight but I saw this really weird thing that looked cool so I ran out to see what it was. " Mommy, what thtat?" I said pointing to the thing on the table that everyone was talking to. "Is that Mal?" Jay's voice asked. "Jayyyyyyy!!!!!" I said excitedly. "Yeah it's Mal." Mommy said. "Hey kid!" Jay said. I just waved and ran to sit on Mommy.

**Malice POV**

Mal was on the screen sitting on Mom's lap. Then Jafar and Cruella started fighting and it got so bad that I just slammed the laptop screen down. "I'm sooo sorry I had no idea." FGM said. "Thanks for the special treat." Jay said. "Can we be excused for the rest of the day?" Evie asked. "Of course." FGM said. We walked out of the room to Jay, Carlos, and my dorm. "Okay we need to get this right." Marley said. Evie suddenly looked at the spellbook and saw an anti love spell. "Marls, you wanna break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked. "Yeah, I just figured that when villains do come and they begin to loot, scare everyone away, and kick everyone out of their kingdoms. Ben still being in love with me seems a little extra cruel." Marley said. "Okay I hate to break this up but you're in my room so go." I said while they all left except for Jay and Carlos who just got in their beds. I just couldn't stop thinking about Mal and how much she would really love this place if she were here before mother got to her. Oh well I guess it just isn't meant to be.

**𝔼𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 **

**Mal POV**

Mommy was acting strange today, all she cared about was my looks she made Aunt Grimhilde sew me a purple and black dress to go with my new purple and black jacket and gloves. She told me that I need to learn to follow orders properly. "Uncle Jafar..." I started. "Yea!" He answered. "... I tink Mommy mad with me. Is Mommy mad with me?" I asked. "Ummm, no kiddo but you just freaked her out." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because Auradon isn't supposed to know about you." He said. "Oh." I said sadly. Then I quickly ran to my Mommy's room and sat on her bed. "Maleficent... what are you doing here?" She asked. "Mommy why do you hate me now?" I asked. "Darling I don't hate you but you need to know when you're allowed to not listen to people. You picked a really wrong time for that okay." She said. "Kay Mommy." I said. With that I skipped off to the balcony while slipping on leggings and a purple sports bra to put on under my jacket, I tied up a rope and slipped down. As soon as I made it all the way down I quickly pulled the rope all the way to the other side of the balcony that nobody goes on because it smells so bad over there. "Maybe I could actually get far into the city before I get caught by Aunt Cruella." I thought. "Ayyy check it out it's Mal." My best friend and partner in crime, Arianna said. Arianna is Ursula's youngest daughter. Her sister Uma is the second youngest but she's the oldest daughter, and her brother Byron is the oldest. "Ari, what's up?" I asked. "Not much, Henry, Hallie, and I are trying to figure out how we're gonna get back at that goody two shoes, Alena." Ari said. Ari was wearing a fancy blue dress that would look like something a princess would wear if we hadn't covered it up in fishnets and sea shells and cut it with scissors to give it a villan edge. She kept her long black and turquoise hair in a single fishtail braid. Henry and Hallie are the 4 year old twins of Hades. Hallie wore her short brown hair in a tiny ponytail with her bangs hanging everywhere. She had on a well worn brown leather jacket over a blue sports bra. She also had on black leggings and a pair of well worn rainbow sneakers. Her twin Henry was in all black from head to toe except for his brown hair and the laces on his combat boots. "Well we will always wun stweets that's for sure." I said confidently. "Got dat wight, let's go!" Hallie said happily. Then we all ran heading to the streets of the island before our parents could catch us.

Hey Ik it took forever but keep in mind that I'm literally in like the seventh grade, I play 3 different sports, I go to school, and I have a life so I can't really edit all the time.


	3. Mommy’s gone

Maleficent POV

It was finally the time for Marley and Malice to grab the wand. I was so excited to get my hands on it and free myself. "Mal come here!!!!!" I yelled. "Mommy?" Mal asked. "I have to take over Auradon so you're gonna stay put inside your room." I said. "Yes Mom." Mal said. As soon as Mal left it was time for me to go. "Scepter nowwwww!!!!!!" I commanded. I instantly arrived in Auradon. "Okay sweetie time to hand over the wand." I commanded Marley "Never!!!" She answered. We fought for over an hour and suddenly I started shrinking. "You will regret this just think of your poor little sister without any parents." I said knowing Malice would cave in. "Marley, what about Mal?" Malice asked. That was the last I heard before being turned into a lizard.

Evie POV

"Marley what about Mal?" Malice asked. "I don't know, hopefully she survives if not it won't be a big deal." Marley said. "You know that it's a big deal." Jay said. "I don't forgive her for what she did." Marley said. "Well I think you should she doesn't know better she's only 4 and maleficent taught her how to behave so you know she doesn't know what she's doing is wrong." I said. "Fine." Marley said. "Yayyyy." Carlos says sarcastically.

Mal POV

Aunt Grimhilde came to my room. "Mal hurry we need to pack up and you're gonna come with me." She said. "What why?" I asked. I was scared and confused little did I know the moment that would change my life forever just happened. "Your siblings killed your mother." Uncle Jafar said as he busted into my room. "What? Mama can't be killed she promised she'd come back!!!" I yelled. "Well promises are meant to be broken so now you can grow up." Aunt Cruella growled. With that I sadly packed up all my stuff into 5 suitcases and placed those in a huge suitcase. We left at midnight when all the people where asleep and I was at the castle across the way crying as soon as we got there. "Hey Mal what would your mom say if she were here right now?" Uncle jafar asked. "She would say get my siblings back for killing her so I should stop crying." I said. "Exactly." Aunt Cruella said. "Mal you can sleep here." Aunt Grimhilde said gesturing to the extra room right next to Evie's old room. I walked into the room and aunt Grimhilde placed my suitcase on the bed and left closing the door behind her. In the room there was a bed with purple sheets and a comforter. The walls were purple with black polka dots and little splashes of green. I sat on the bed longingly wishing this was all a dream, but it wasn't. My siblings really killed my Mommy.

Author POV

Okay so imma end it here thx for dealing with me this long. I'm truly shocked that people actually wanna read a story written by a 7th grader. Wow! Thx for supporting me.

-Victori


	4. 2 years later

**Q2 years later **

Marley POV

I don't know why I thought I could pull off this Auradon Girl thing. I've knew I didn't belong here since the Isle. "Marley, cmon if you miss this fitting you'll be dancing in your bath robe. I have like 10 people behind you Marls, cmon." Evie said pulling me up the stairs into our dorm. We finished the fitting and then I went to get ready for my date with Ben. It was actually really fun and peaceful until Ben tried grabbing the napkins but instead found my spell book. He saw the speed reading spell, the blonde hair spell, and even worse the cooking spell. I ran fast towards my dorm, packed the clothes from the island and the Isle style clothes Evie had then grabbed the new motorcycle Ben gave me and left.

...

Mal POV

It's been 2 years since Mommy died and the truth is I'm not the same kid I was before. I'm still hella evil and the whole Isle will never mess with me but I'm not that 4 year old kid who doesn't care about anything anymore. "Maleficent!!!!!! Maleficent Brianne Faery, come down these stairs right now young lady!!!!!! Don't you dare make me repeat myself!!!!!" Aunt Grimhilde yelled. I told you I'm not the same kid. Yeah I still get treated like a little princess by like everyone I know but now I get in trouble way too often. For messing with my aunts and uncle. I climbed out from my bed and slid down the banister. "What the fucking hell do you want?!!!!!!" I yelled. But then when I saw who was with her I froze. I slowly turned around towards my aunt who just nodded and said. "Marley you have 5 minutes so make em count. Oh and if you're late you'll get a punishment worse than what your mother gave you." Aunt Grimhilde said. "Okay." Marley said, but we all knew she'd be about 20 minutes late. We ran out the door as quickly as possible. "Cut to the chase Marley." I ordered as soon we got outside. "Look I'm sorry for killing Mom, I was wrong and didn't think about what would happen to you. Plus I could really use her advice right now." Marley apologized. "Look it's cool, I survived. But I think you should go. We don't apologize here, plus I don't need you guys anymore, I don't need anybody anymore. I have my crew and my aunts and uncle and I don't need anybody else. Including you!!" I yelled before disappearing into the alley. I ran until I got to the chip shop. Mommy has a good friend or partner in crime that owns the place. As I got there I saw Harry Hook walking into the shop. I ran to catch up to him. "Harry!!!!!" I yelled. He swiftly turned around. "Well well well, Maleficent Jr. been a while, I didn't think you'd show." Harry said. "Urmmm it's just Mal, Maleficent Jr. is wayyyy to long." I said rolling my eyes. Harry just nodded understandingly. "So how old are you now 5?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You wish!!! I turned 6 last weekend. It hasn't been that long since my last visit." I said. Harry just nodded again this time turning towards the streets in the city. He suddenly tensed and I knew something was wrong, but I didn't mention it. I knew better then to mention that something was bothering him. Harry sighed shaking his head before turning to me. "Come, Uma is expecting me." The 16 year old boy said picking me up and walking down the stairs.

...

**Still Mal POV **

As soon as we get down the steps Harry puts me down and I bang on Ari's door. The door jolts open but instead of Ari at the door I find Uma. "Uma?" I ask shocked as she was never in Ari's room. "Lefi, I assume you brought me what I asked for." Uma said sternly. I just nodded. Rolling my eyes at the nickname she gave me. Most people either called me Mal or Maleficent, but certain people called me Lefi. Those people were Uma, Ursula, Lady Tremaine, Antonio Tremaine, and Hades. "Show it to me." Uma ordered. I slowly opened up my bag and pulled out a case. "Everything's in here." I said. Uma looked into my backpack. "Clothes and shoes? Lefi, are you running away?" Uma asked. "No, at least not permanently." I said defensively knowing I wouldn't win this argument. "Lefi..." Uma trailed off. "...where are you staying?" She asked softly. "Ummm I was thinking... maybe... here?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. Since Mommy died, Uma and Ursula and everyone else that was in Mom's small circle of people she actually trusted, became like parents to me. "Ari!!!!!! Lefi's here!!!!!" Uma called. Ari ran into her room. Her long turquoise and black hair in wavy curls that stopped in the middle of her back. She wore blue jean shorts with black tights under them and brown combat boots with a black and brown sports bra and a black leather jacket. I wore a purple and green puffy skirt down to my knees with black combat boots and a purple and green sports bra with a black leather jacket. My purple hair in 2 French Braids. We looked like pop stars. "Mal, it's been a while, huh?" Arianna asked. "Ari, you know I see you guys as family but I'm starting to feel like Mom's never coming back." I explained. "That's because she's not!!!" I voice I knew as Ursula's said. I turned around so fast I thought I'd get whiplash. "Ursula... sorry... I'm not staying long, honest." I pleaded. "Lefi, since when did you have to ask me to take you in, as long as you can work the night shift for the next 6 weeks you can stay." Ursula said. With that she left. I followed Ari to the hideout. It's really just a little house sitting on top of 8 strong iron beams but we slept there anyways. We climbed up the ladder and looked at the window, from up there we could see all of the Isle and even part of Auradon. "I saw my sister here." I said calmly. "What when?" Ari asked. "4 hours ago, before I went to the shoppe." I said locking all the locks to our hideout so enemies would stay out. Then we slept and I didn't mind because I was tired.

...

**_The end_**

:

:

:

:

**FOR NOW!!!!!**


	5. Rewrite

This didn't turn out like I wanted so I'm gonna rewrite it.


End file.
